Despised
by PaulysXHooligan
Summary: Matt Hardy is upset with the latest WWE storyline which involves the man he despises more than anything - MVP, also known as Antonio. Someone close to Matt falls for the man he hates more than anything. Will he learn to accept it or protest? MVPXOC
1. Not the greatest seats

Despised

Chapter 1: Not the greatest seats

Matt Hardy sat down at his home in North Carolina. He read over a few scripts Mr. Mcmahon had planned for the next few weeks and he wasn't very pleased. He had only had the US Title for two weeks and yet he wanted him to drop the title to MVP, not just on any day either, at Wrestlemania, and to a man he despised not only in the ring, but personally. It was just one night before the Hall of Fame and he had to get his things together to get onto the plane and head to Florida. He would be bringing along his cousin Daryl as well as his father Gilbert, his brother Jeff couldn't be there since he was suspended.

--

Matt was lost in his own thoughts as the doorbell rang. He shot up and opened the door hugging his cousin and father. "Hey guys." He smiled as his father looked at him noticing he wasn't himself.

"What's wrong cuz?" Daryl asked noticing too.

Matt sighed and sat back down. "Vince wants me to lose the title Sunday at Wrestlemania, to say the least I'm not too pleased."

Daryl nodded knowing he hated that man, she watched wrestling a lot, but she didn't really have any personal favorites. She did know from what Matt had told her that MVP or Antonio as his friends called him, was a real jerk outside of wrestling.

"Well I have my gorgeous new dress ready." She smiled pulling it out and showing it off. It was a gorgeous strapless dark purple and black dress, she had heels to wear with it and her favorite earings.

"Looks great." Matt forced a smile upon his face still feeling annoyed. "Lets get going." He mumbled grabbing his bags and they were on their way.

--

Once they arrived in Florida, they checked into their hotel and put everything into their room that they wouldn't be needing. They went out and checked a few of the fan access tours out. Matt was also scheduled for a signing, so his father and cousin decided to tag along.

After the signing they headed back to the hotel and it was just 2 hours before they had to be at the building for the Hall of Fame, one of the biggest nights in Wrestling.

Daryl pulled on her purple and black dress with her earings and heels. She fixed her makeup putting on some black eyeliner and light lipgloss.

"Everyone ready?" Matt asked coming into the main room with his tux on.

His father came out In his own tux. "You look great son." He smiled as Daryl chuckled.

"Nah, more like he looks like a fool." She laughed yelling from the other bedroom. She came out all dressed up as his father smiled. "No arguing, you look great." Gilbert smiled as Daryl hugged her uncle. "Thanks."

The three headed out into the rental as Matt drove them. They got out as fans fled up to Matt for autographs. He waved for Daryl and his father to go inside quickly and he signed for everyone and went inside after them.

It was just a few minutes before the first induction would begin. They were later than most of the guests, which meant it would be hard to sit wherever they would please to. Matt walked in looking around, he spotted no empty seats, and finally saw a set of four seats. He started to walk over as MVP sat down in one of them. Matt rolled his eyes. "No fucking way am I sitting there." He mumbled to himself as Todd Grisham stood at the top of the stage announcing that the Hall of Fame ceremony was about to begin.

"Just sit son." His father whispered taking one of the three empty seats. Matt sighed. "I'm not sitting right beside him." He mumbled and sat in the next seat. Daryl shrugged and sat in between MVP and her cousin Matt.

"Hey Matt." Antonio grinned. "Nice seats huh?" He looked past Daryl to look at Matt.

"Don't fucking ruin this night for me Antonio." Matt shot back.

"Wheres your escort, I mean girlfriend Ashley?" Antonio asked with a laugh.

"Will you shutup?" Matt replied trying his best to ignore him.

"She's actually sitting with Colin Delaney." Daryl replied, answering for Matt.

Antonio chuckled. "Colin? Boy, she must be very desperate."

"Seems like it." Daryl said with a laugh. "By the way, MVP, my cousins a bit upset that you're getting the US title." She whispered as Antonio smirked.

"Call me Antonio, and well there is nothing I can do about that." Antonio replied with a whisper as the Hall of Fame began.


	2. Dont Judge Me

Chapter 2:

Don't Judge Me

Once the Hall of Fame finally ended, Matt flew out of the building and into the rental. He was beyond upset with Antonio, even more than he used to be. It didn't help that the man was whispering things into Daryls ear to tell Matt throughout the show, such as 'Hows it goin' champ? Not for long though' and 'Even Mr. Mcmahon knows I'm better than you.'

"We better go." Daryl said getting up as Antonio and her uncle did the same.

"Tell Matt I said Hi." Antonio said with a chuckle as Daryl shook her head. She didn't think he was that bad, he definitely was cocky, but she didn't really have a big problem with that.

She follows her uncle out into the rental as Matt said nothing pulling away.

"Matthew?" Daryl asked moving upward from the backseat.

He turned to look at her. "I don't want to talk about him, don't even bring the night up, I just want to get back to the hotel and go to bed." Matt grumbled and drove them back to the hotel.

They got out and Matt went directly up to his room. "I have a flight to catch back home…" Her uncle said. "Guess I cant say goodbye to Matt, but I'll see him in NC. Give him my best." He gave Daryl a quick hug and left.

Daryl sat down in the lobby watching a bunch of wrestlers flood in. She didn't really know any of the wrestlers personally and she knew Matt didn't want to talk.

A few minutes later Antonio walked in and sat down beside her. "Wheres Matt?"

"You pissed him off, he went to bed. I love making fun of him more than anyone else, but you should lay off a little. It's Wrestlemania weekend, he should be in a good mood." She replied feeling slightly bad for her cousin.

Antonio nodded. "If you want me to, I will." He shrugged as Daryl looked at impressed.

"Thanks." She half smiled and folded her arms still watching the other wrestlers walk in.

"So whats your story?" Antonio finally asked.

"Hm?" Daryl replied a bit confused.

"Tell me about yourself." He sat back grabbing a beer and opening it.

"Well you already know my name." She laughed. "I'm eighteen years old, I'm currently unemployed since my old boss tried to harass me. I haven't been in a relationship in almost two years since I don't trust many guys anymore after being cheated on. Sorry I'm rambling." She stopped and looked at Antonio.

"No really, it's fine and I'm sorry to hear that, not all guys are like that though you know." Antonio replied.

"Well lets just say I haven't exactly heard the best stories about you." She shook her head.

"Eh stories are stories. Some may be true, but I can be good when I want to." He smiled putting his beer can down.

"Well my cousin doesn't seem to think so." Daryl shrugged and yawned a little. "I think I'm going to head up to bed." She got up grabbing her purse as Antonio grabbed her arm.

She turned around confused. "Yes?" She asked pulling her arm away.

"I know your cousin may not like me, but lets not make it one-sided, you judge me how you want to judge me. Matt is his own person and so are you." Antonio reminded her, his tone becoming softer.

She nodded. "Deal. I'm really gonna go though." She gave a polite smile and went upstairs, hoping Matt didn't ask who she was just talking to. Even if it were just a friendly conversation, she knew her cousin wouldn't like it. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed falling asleep instantly.


	3. Another Round Please

Chapter 3:

Another round please

The next morning, Matt was awoken by his wake up call. He got up and sat in the main room flipping through a magazine. It was just 10am and he had to be at the arena by 3pm.

Daryl woke up a few minutes later and walked out into the room sitting beside her cousin. "You feeling better today?" She asked and yawned.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I'll just do the match, lose the title, go to the after party and have fun." He half smiled. "Besides, the party will be filled with wrestlers, so I don't think I'll have to deal with Antonio." He added.

Daryl nodded. "Can I come with?" She asked hoping she could. Her cousin nodded. "Of course. The after party can get pretty crazy though, so you better watch out. Lots of fights, drinking, affairs and all that stuff." He laughed a little.

"I think I can handle it." She laughed and got up going to get dressed. She came back out a few minutes later in a pair of tight jeans and a black top with a light jacket over it.

Matt went to get changed and came out with his bags. The two left together, the car ride in silence – Daryl lost in her own thoughts of Antonio, not quite understanding why they hated eachother.

They finally arrived to the arena around 2:30, Daryl talked to Matt, asking where to go while he signed for fans, she went straight inside the back door as Matt stayed out to sign some autographs.

She told the security who she was as they directed her. "You can hang around in the divas lockeroom if you'd like." One security guard told her as she smiled and thanked him heading to the lockeroom.

She walked inside and put her purse down sitting beside it. Victoria walked in with her bag a couple minutes later. "Hey." She smiled unsure of who she was.

"Hey Victoria, the names Daryl." Daryl smile extending her hand as Victoria shook it.

"Call me Lisa." She insisted and took out her things.

"Lisa." Daryl nodded. "I'm Matt Hardys cousin incase you were wondering why I'm in here." She let out a small laugh as Lisa grabbed her script.

"Really? That's cool. Are you interested in becoming a diva one day?" Lisa asked curiously.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah I'm actually training right now in PWA. Hopefully I'll be called up to WWE one day."

"I'm sure you will in no time, you seem to have a good head on your shoulder and you've got connections." Lisa chuckled and winked. "Your cousin is a nice guy."

She nodded. "Yeah he is. He's just upset tonight, he has to lose the title to Antonio." She shook her head.

"That's not good…They were just in a lockeroom fight a couple nights ago, they seem to fight a lot. Almost like brothers actually." Lisa laughed.

"I don't understand what's so bad about Antonio though. He may be cocky but he seems like he can be a nice guy." She shrugged grabbing her purse and getting up.

"Well maybe you should tell Matt that." Lisa smiled. "I'm sure I'll see you at the after party, gotta go get prettied up for my match." She laughed and hugged Daryl before heading out.

Daryl hung around the lockeroom and the hallways throughout the night, meeting a few of the superstars and divas.

--

"I'll show you the rest of my fedoras." Mike smiled taking the one he had on off. "Come on in." He opened the lockeroom door for Daryl as she walked in, a few other wrestlers were in there as well.

She walked over to Mikes bench and sat down as he showed her some more of his fedoras.

A minute later, a pissed off Matt walked in and threw his towel down grabbing his bag. "We're leaving." He mumbled. "Lets go." He waved Daryl on and stormed out the door.

"I'll see you later Mike…" She got up quickly and ran after Matt. "Woah. You knew you were losing the title, you need to calm down cuz." She put a hand on his shoulder as he kept walking, she tried to keep up with him.

"The asshole didn't have to say 'Told you I'm better than you' right after he pinned me. He walked out into the car as Daryl got into the passenger seat trying not to laugh, she found it funny.

Matt drove to club that the after party was being held at. They both got out of the rental and went inside. There was a bar, karaoke, dance floors, and much more. Most of the wrestlers were already there.

Matt spotted Ken and went right over to him.

Daryl sat down at the bar ordering a drink. She turned to see Antonio walking in. _' Uh oh, I hope he leaves Matt alone._' She thought to herself.

Antonio smiled and instantly went to sit beside Daryl. "Your cousin here?" he asked with a grin.

She nodded. "Yeah, just give him a break for now." She laughed hoping he would.

"Of course." He smiled grabbing a shot glass.

Mike came over sitting on the other side of Daryl. "This is especially for you." Mike smiled handing her a pink and black fedora.

Daryls eyes widened. "Wow, really? Thank you so much!" She pulled Mike into a hug.

"Not a problem sweetie." He winked and walked off.

Antonio gave her a questioned look. "So, what's with you two?"

She shrugged "I just met him today and I love fedoras." She laughed.

Antonio chuckled. "Nice." He took the fedora from her and put it on her head. "There, looks great." He smiled. "Do you want…" Antonio started to say as Torrie Wilson tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Ant…wanna dance?" She giggled giving him a smile.

"Uh, yeah sure." Antonio got up grabbing her hand. He looked back at Daryl, he didn't get to finish his question.

Daryl shrugged in confusion. "Okay then, Ms. Puffy lips had to interrupt…another round please." She said to the bartender and turned back around not watching them.


	4. Dancing Disaster

Chapter 4:  
Dancing Disaster

Antonio glanced over at Daryl, but she didn't notice as she was turned around not wanting to see them. It annoyed her, and she couldn't figure out why. Antonio kept dancing with Torrie.

A few minutes later Matt came and sat beside Daryl. "Hey cuz, having a good time?

Daryl shook her head. "Not really to be honest."

"Whats wrong?" He asked curiously as she turned to him. "Just bored I guess, I was talking to Antonio…" Matt stopped her. "Why?"

She shrugged. " I was just talking to him, calm down Matt, seriously." She rolled her eyes as Matt took a deep breath.

"Fine." He got up and left the bar area going back over to a few of the guys.

Daryl sighed and found herself staring at Antonio and Torrie still dancing, over 20 minutes later. "Jesus give it up, this is like the 5th song they've danced to." She said aloud not realizing it as Lisa laughed sitting beside her.

"Someone can't take their eyes off Antonio." She said grabbing a shot glass.

Daryl shook her head. "Not me."

Lisa laughed. "If you want to dance, just ask. Not that hard, cut in." She shrugged.

The next song came on as Daryl got up. "You know what, you're right…" She still had no idea if she had feelings for him or not, all she knew was that she was jealous of them dancing together.

She took a couple deep breaths and walked over to Antonio and Torrie, tapping Antonio on the shoulder. " May I cut in?" she asked, and found herself looking down at her feet.

"No, you may not." Torrie shot back at her as Antonio sighed. Daryl walked away before he could say anything. Antonio shook his head breaking the dance and walked over to Daryl. "Wait." He grabbed her by the arm turning her around.

"No, sorry for interrupting you and the talentless bimbo." She rolled her eyes and kept walking. Antonio ran after her grabbing her hand. "Daryl, I want to dance with you, please." He asked, his eyes becoming glossy and showing that he really did want to dance with her.

She looked up at him and cracked a smile. "If you insist." She said as Antonio held her hand leading her to the middle of the dance floor. He placed both his hands on her waist and smiled down at her, as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

--

Matt stood on the other side of the club watching them. "Can you believe this Shannon? What a fucking trader." He threw his glass to the floor and sat down pissed off.

"Relax bro, it's not going any further, they're barely touching actually, usually people are much closer when." Shannon started to say as Alvins hands moved further back wrapping his arms around her waist, Daryl smirked noticing and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmmkay." Shannon said to himself as Matt looked up watching them. "That's it, I'm out of here." He grabbed his stuff and went out to his rental getting in and driving back to the hotel.

--

"So how have you been tonight?" Antonio asked politely.

"Alright, much better now though to be honest." She smiled and bit her lip realizing he was starting to fall for him. "And you?"

Antonio shrugged. "Pretty good, glad I got away from the 'talentless bimbo'." Antonio chuckled copying what Daryl had called her.

Daryl laughed. "Sorry about that…"

"No need to apologize, I used to date her actually, but it would have been nice if she told me she wasn't divorced from Billy Kidman yet at the time." He shook his head annoyed.

"Wow, that's fucked up." Daryl blurted causing Antonio to laugh.

"Indeed." He nodded as the two kept dancing slowly.

A fast song came on as Daryl pouted. "Aw no more dancing."

They broke from eachothers arms as Antonio laughed. "No, this just means fun dancing." He grabbed Daryls hand and started dancing crazily. She chuckled and did the same. A few minutes later the two ended up grind dancing together as their bodies rubbed against eachother, everyone watching and doing the same with their partner.

Shannon walked over slowly. "Hate to ruin this moment, but uh. Matt left. He saw you too, he's pretty pissed."

Daryl stopped and rolled her eyes. "What else is new, great there goes my ride back to the hotel."


	5. Can't Promise Anything

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5:

Cant promise anything

"I'll drive you back to the hotel." Antonio offered to a clearly annoyed Daryl. "I didn't think Matt hated me _this_ much."

Daryl sighed and finally responded. "Yeah that'd be great if you could drive me back, thanks Antonio and I don't know whats wrong with my cousin, but he better stop being a stuckup jerk or I'm going to have to just set him straight myself." She let out a grumble.

"Lets not let that ruin the night. Come on, the parties not over for another hour or so." Antonio said extending his hand.

Daryl looked up at him and reached her hand out taking his as he led her back over to dance.

--

Around the time the party ended, Antonio drove her back to the hotel. He got out with her and made his way in the lobby. "So…" Daryl looked up at Antonio, then back down at her feet. "I guess I'll see you later?" She looked up at him again.

Antonio nodded and lifted her chin with his hand. "Of course you will, look I had a great time tonight, while Matt may not like me, is it alright if I could get your number and give you a call?" He asked feeling slightly nervous.

Daryl couldn't help but grin as she took her cell out. "Sure, only if I can have your number."

Antonio took his cell out as the two exchanged numbers. "Let me know how things with Matt go." Antonio said as the two hugged and parted ways.

Daryl went back up to her room and opened the door slowly, in fear of what mood Matt would be in. He paced back and forth and looked at the door that opened. "Finally back? Glad you enjoyed yourself." He raked his hands through his hair.

Daryl grabbed him by the arm. "Matt, calm yourself down, what is going on with you? You're overreacting."

"Overreacting? **This** would be overreacting." He grabbed Daryls arm as she winced. "Matt stop it, you're hurting me." Daryl looked up at him and down at his hand squeezing her arm.

Matt pushed her to the floor and let go of her arm.

He went back into his bedroom and Daryl took a deep breath rubbing her arm and getting up.

Matt was already back in his bed fast asleep.

Daryl sighed and decided to just stay on the couch for the night.

She woke up the next morning to a phone call from Antonio. "Hello." She answered, half asleep.

"Hey…just checkin' up, how'd the talk with Matt go?" A curious Antonio asked.

"Not so great." Daryl replied.

"Why not? Everything okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"He grabbed my arm and tried to hurt me, but let go and I fell to the floor." She whispered, not wanting Matt to hear.

"Are you serious? I'll kill him." Antonio said, becoming defensive right away.

"Shh Antonio, it's okay, I'm fine. I think he juts needed some rest. I'll go try and talk to him again." She clicked her phone off before he could reply, knowing he would stop her from going to talk to Matt.

She looked down at her phone and let out an exasperated breath as Matt made his way out of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry about last night…" Matt said feeling bad. "I don't know why I did that, but I'm sorry cuz."

Daryl got up and looked up at him. "Fine, I'll accept the apology, but you better change your attitude and get to know the guy." Daryl looked down hoping he wouldn't become furious again.

"I'm willing to try, but I cant promise anything." Matt replied pulling his cousin into a hug. "What went on last night anyway?" He tilted his head remaining calm.

Daryl shrugged. "We just danced and exchanged numbers, we're just becoming friends, that's all." Although the way Antonio held her when they danced, definitely seemed like more than friends.

"Ohh…Well thankfully we can head back home after tomorrow. Nothing to do today though, since it's a Monday and RAW tapings." He said not knowing what else to do.

"We can hang out with Antonio…bring Ashley along if you two are still together after her cheating for the 12th time." Daryl laughed a little as Matt grumbled.

"I wont get mad at that seeing as it's true." He chuckled.

"Good, so I'll call Antonio and we can make plans for tonight or something." She smiled as Matt nodded grabbing his own cell deciding on who to call.


	6. Thanks Matt

Chapter 6  
Thanks Matt

At around 6:30 Daryl, Antonio and Matt arrived at the diner. Ashley already had plans with her boyfriend of the week, Crispin Glover, so Matt was on his own for the night. Antonio sat beside Daryl as Matt muttered a few words to himself and sat in front of the two at the table.

They ordered their food and sat there waiting patiently. Daryl picked up her class of water and sipped it taking a glance at Antonio and then at Matt. Could this situation be anymore awkward?

You're wrong. It can…

She looked over to the left to hear a 'hoorah' and to her surprise Mike Mizanin came right by the table and stopped when he noticed Daryl.

Daryl put her class down swallowing the water and glancing at him. Matt smirked to himself getting the idea that maybe Daryl had feelings for him and Antonio would be out of the picture.

"Hey there.." Mike smirked and looked down at Daryl taking his fedora off. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Mike, how's it going?" She looked up from her seat and smiled.

"Great great..on a date?" He asked curiously as she shook her head.

"Nope, just out with my cousin and well you know Antonio." Daryl replied as Mike replied with just a nod.

Antonio was jealous but hid it well. "I'm going to go to the restroom." He looked around and headed to the bathroom.

"Have a seat Mike." Matt smiled as Mike sat down beside Daryl.

Daryl didn't bother to stop him, she was starting to feel something for Antonio but figured it was best that her cousin didn't find out.

The three continued to make conversation as Antonio started to go back to his seat coming out of the bathroom. He looked at the table noticing Mike in his spot and rolled his eyes. He watched for a few minutes peeking at Daryl to see if she was flirting with Mike. It shouldn't of bothered him since they weren't a couple, but he had a feeling she was falling for him and didn't want Mike ruining it.

Matt was thrilled at the idea that Mike and Daryl were getting along so well. He figured the closer the two became, the further Antonio would be pushed away from her.

Antonio finally walked over to the table, he grabbed a chair and sat beside Matt not saying a word about his seat being taken. He started eating his food and looked up a few times as Matt and Mike seemed to be the only two making conversation now.

Daryl noticed Antonio quiet and tried to make conversation with him. "So, Antonio…" She said but was cut off by Matts loud mouth. "Mike, you should go out with my cousin." He blurted as Daryl looked at him with wide eyes in shock and Antonio ended up choking as he took a sip of water.

Mike grinned and felt a bit embarrassed, he had a little 'crush' on Daryl since he first saw her. His character may of portrayed him as a cocky chick magnet, but he had his shy times in reality.

Daryl glanced at Mike and shrugged forcing a smile on her face. "I'll have to think about that. _Thanks Matt."_

Matt smiled. "Not a problem cuz, you're single you might as well." He smiled and continued eating. The four sat there in total silence as both Antonio and Daryl felt equally uncomfortable.


	7. He Just Walked In

Chapter 7  
He Just Walked In

Daryl couldn't remember Alvin saying anything at all the rest of the night. She was practically forced to talk to Mike because of Matt.

The next morning she was awoken in the hotel room by a phone call from Mike.

"Hello?" She mumbled just opening her eyes and grabbing the phone.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you.." Mike said into the phone.

"No that's alright." Daryl sat up wondering what he wanted.

"Well I thought I'd just let you know Matt made us reservations at a very nice restaurant for tonight before you head back home." He said grinning on the other side of the phone.

"Oh." Daryl sighed lowly.

"Something wrong?" Mike asked confused.

"No, everythings great, I'll see you after the show tonight…meet me at the main entrance at the arena." She hung up the phone and got up grumbling to herself.

Matt grinned in the main room as Daryl walked out. "You really didn't have to set Mike and I up." She sighed and sat on the couch beside him.

"Well I thought you liked him." He shrugged.

"And what gave you that impression?" She mumbled under her breath looking at him.

"Look I didn't know, I mean unless you have feelings for someone." He asked suspiciously.

"No, not at all." She shook her head.

"Then whats the problem?" He tilted his head and looked at her.

"There is no problem." She lied and shrugged going to get dressed.

**Later that night**

Daryl waited patiently at the main entrance, she was upset not seeing Antonio at all that day. She sat on the bench kicking her feet back and forth and looking down, she was not excited for this date at all.

She stared at the floor noticing a shadow, she looked up to see Antonio standing there. "Why the sour puss?" He asked sitting down beside her. "Don't you have a date with Mike tonight?" Antonio asked, he had gotten all the details himself, but he didn't want her to know since he figured she liked Mike now.

"Yeah.." She replied with a shrug and looked at him. "I'm just not really into him like that, but Matt seems to think so." She sighed and looked over at Mike coming down the hall.

Antonio kept his eyes on her the whole time not even noticing Mike. "Well tell him." He replied as Mike stood their. "Ready for our date?" He held his arm out as Daryl got up and linked her arm with his. "Of course." She faked a smile and follows him out to the car.

Halfway through dinner they both found out they had absolutely nothing in common besides their love of fedoras.

"Mike, I hate to be rude, but I didn't ask to be set up on a date and I have to be honest and tell you I have feelings for someone else." Daryl finally admitted as Mike looked at her with a nod.

"That's alright, it seems like this isn't going to work out. Who do you have feelings for may I ask?" Mike asked curiously.

"Antonio.." Daryl sighed. "Just don't tell Matt…he still holds a grudge against him and I don't feel like fighting."

Mike nodded."I wont. But does Antonio know?"

She shook her head immediately. "Nah, not sure if he feels the same and I don't wanna go through that, you know?"

"I think he does, him choking on his water when Matt set you up with me showed that, but maybe that's just me. " Mike chuckled.

Daryl laughed. "I didn't really think much of it, but thanks Mike, I better head back to the hotel I have a flight in a couple hours." She got up from her seat and gave Mike a peck on the cheek before heading back to her hotel.

Matt waited anxiously on the couch wanting to hear good news on the date.

Daryl walked in and put her purse down going to pack her things as Matt stood up and went into the room watching her pack. "So?? How was the date?" He asked excitedly.

"We both decided we don't have enough in common. " She shrugged and finished packing.

Matt mumbled under his breath. "Oh, well I can set you up with someone else, just give me a day or two." He said as Daryl instantly shook her head. "No thanks." She replied.

"Do you not want a boyfriend right now?" He went to pack his things as the two met up in the main room.

"No, I'm just only interested in one person right now." She shrugged.

"Ooh I wanna know who!" Matt chuckled grabbing his bag as they headed to the airport. He bugged her the whole way there trying to get it out of her.

"C'mon cuz, tell me! You know you want to let it out…"

Daryl looked up from her plane seat in shock seeing Antonio walk in. "What's he doing here?" Matt asked.

She shrugged having no idea. " Matt, you know how you wanted to know who I had a thing for?" She asked softly.

"Yeah…" He paused waiting.

"He just walked in." She mumbled staring at Antonio with a grin.


	8. Special Someone

Chapter 8  
Special Someone

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Matt yelled instantly, causing a scense, Antonio glanced noticing and sat right beside Daryl.

"Serious about what?" Antonio chuckled "Sorry I couldn't resist, I heard you yelling."

"Daryl lik…" Matt was cut off by Daryl. "Nothing, he's just being an idiot, as usual." She laughed and shook her head as Matt rolled his eyes in disgust.

"So what are you doing on the plane anyway Antonio?" Daryl asked surprise to see him there.

"Visiting someone special. I haven't seen her in awhile, so I'm very excited." He said with a shrug and a smirk on his face as Daryl pretended to smile.

"That's good." She looked straight ahead trying not to show she was upset.

Matt laughed to himself. "Did ya hear that? _Someone special_." He laughed again looking at Daryl.

Daryl bit her lip to stop her from saying anything she'd regret. She slouched back in her chair as Antonio kept glancing at her, she didn't notice though.

She soon fell asleep as Matt and Antonio sat their rocking out to their ipods.

**After the plane ride…**

The three of them got off the plane as Daryl and Matt headed to a cab. Antonio had said he had things to do and plans for the 'special someone', so he was off on his own.

"I'm sorry your love has a thing for someone else." Matt said breaking the silence in the cab.

Daryl rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the stomach. "Yeah, right." She got out of the cab heading into Matts place since that was where she would be staying until she went back to training.

She sat on the couch in the living room pretending to watch the TV to distract herself. 'He's just a guy, I can get over him' she thought to herself trying to make herself feel better, since it was obvious Matt was not doing such a good job.

A few minutes later her phone went off as she grabbed it going into the bedroom for some privacy.

"Hello?" She answered with a slight sigh.

"Hey Daryl, this is Antonio…" She felt her stomach flip as she sat on the bed trying not to be nervous.

"Oh Hi Antonio." She answered sweetly.

"Look I need a favor, I'm planning a special date tonight for a special someone and I was wondering if you could help me out a bit. I don't have many female friends, as crazy as that sounds." He laughed and continued "But I was wondering if you could help pick out some designs to help make this night romantic, I'm planning on making reservations at the nice diner down the street."

Daryls heart just about sank. "Yeah, I'll help." She said trying to sound excited.

"Great thanks so much. I'll be there in about 20 minutes so meet me there." He said into the phone. "I'm sorry for being so rude and asking like this. I'll explain who she is and everything when you get here so you're not out of the loop." He hung up and went to get ready.

Daryl held back her tears getting dressed as Matt walked in. "Why so upset?"

"Helping Matt plan for this special girl." She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I'm not upset, idiot." She finished getting ready and headed out the door not saying anything else to Matt.


	9. I Dont Care

When she got to the restaurant Antonio was inside the first room waiting impatiently. "Oh you're here. Thanks for coming." He smiled getting up from a chair and greeting her.

Daryl nodded and smiled a little hiding the pain she felt inside. "It's not a problem, so what exactly are we doing first?"

"Let me show you around." He grabbed her hand leading her into the next room, it had flowers and was fairly dark with a bunch of candles lit, a stereo tables, buffet, all you can ask for.

He led her over to the flowers on the table and pointed to them looking at her. "These…these flowers, they're beautiful, but not even close to how beautiful you are."

Daryl looked up at him confused, her face lighting up with the candle as Antonio led her to another table. "These candles." He pointed again and looked at Daryl. "They don't compare to the way you light up the room when you walk inside."

Daryl looked up at him again, this time a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Antonio…" She said softly and then continued. "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Antonio chuckled and sat her down at one of the tables. "I guess I sorta forgot to mention that, that special someone was you." He replied in a soft tone, taking Daryl by surprise.

"Look I realize you may not feel the same and your cousin hates me, but I can't help how I feel." He sighed looking down.

"Antonio, I feel the same way." Daryl smiled putting her hand on the table and grabbing his hand.

He smirked and looked at her. "You mean it?" To which she replied with just a small nod and a huge smile on her face.

"What about Matt?" Antonio asked getting up and grabbing her hand pulling her up.

"Eh, we don't have to tell him, now do we?" Daryl grinned and kissed him softly as he deepened the kiss closing his eyes. They both pulled away at the same time and grinned at each other.

Antonio laughed "Yeah, you're right. Plus he shouldn't have a say in who you date anyway." Antonio kissed her once again as the two sat down and had dinner together.

They talked for hours and before they know it, it was just past midnight. "I better head home." Daryl said getting up and grabbing her purse as Antonio got up after her. "Wow we talked for 6 hours." He laughed and grabbed her hand holding it tight.

"I know, time flies when you're having fun." She grinned and pressed his lips against his softly as he looked down into her eyes."I had a great time." He whispered as she nodded smiling brightly. "Me too."

They both got into their separate cars as Daryl went back home going inside. Matt kept making out with Ashley on his lap as Daryl shook her head. "Hey slut, hey cuz." She chuckled and went into the bedroom she was staying in.

Matt followed a few minutes later after saying his goodbyes to Ashley.

"Well, how was it? You know, the guy you like, asking for help for another woman that he likes?" He tried not to laugh, acting like he had some sympathy.

"Actually…" Daryl looked up from her bed with a grin. "Nevermind."

Matt raised an eyebrow curious. "No, go on."

"Well Matt, did you notice I was gone for like 6 hours? You know, helping someone out doesn't take that long. Infact I was talking to Antonio for those 6 hours and I am his special someone." She got up and grabbed her bag. "And you know what, if you don't like it, I really don't give a damn. You're dating, well not exactly, she's with Crispin Glover. You're fucking someone elses girlfriend, a slut, former escort, and you practically forbid me to see Antonio? I'm not even going to bother caring what you think about it." She went out the door and slammed the door heading to Antonios house before Matt could recat.


End file.
